From the corner of the eye
by NobleBlueDragon
Summary: ((Humanstuck AU))¿Have you ever just saw someone from the corner of your eye and felt that instant connection? Well, my fellow reader; this is one of those stories. Humanstuck, may cointain other pairings, rated T for swearing and coming up situations. Erisol Romance,Drama & Humor. Homestuck by Andrew Hussie ON HIATUS
1. Meet Sollux

¿ Have you ever just saw someone from the corner of your eye and felt that instant connection?

Well, my fellow reader; this is one of those stories.

"_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: I f there is any reaction, both are transformed."_

Carl Jung

Sollux Captor a young man that just about a week ago turned twenty one, a college student that has a simple life not much of the social kind, neither the one that everybody knows.

Is heading to his favorite restaurant, Alternia bound; to have a meal with his friends to celebrate his late celebration for his birthday, since he was in such a busy state with everything at the time his birthday arrived.

He entered to the restaurant the bittersweet smell reached his nose, what a magnificent feeling he had for just sensing the smell of his favorite place, sensing that smell the only thing it could mean for him was that he was about to chill out with his friends that he had known for most of his entire life.

He started looking around searching for his friends; he thought that maybe he just arrived a little bit too early until a familiar grumpy voice called out for him.

"Hey fuckass! You coming around to eat and chill out from the stress or what?" – Said a not so tall man with messy black hair around the same age as Sollux.

"Shoosh your sound Karkat, this is a public place" – Said a girl with a short black hair well ordered and dark green eyes that had a great amount of grace in every word she could say while giving a small pat in the grumpy guy.

Sollux couldn't help but let out a little giggle at this scenario.

"Hey guys, long time no see, huh?" - Said Sollux smiling wide while hugging and bro fisting the girls and the guys in the table respectively.

Everyone was so glad to see again this guy when they didn't get called back by Sollux after calling him like fifty times in a row, they were all scared if he really passed out and was dying the whole time or some sort of thing.

"Uh, hey Sollux, Happy birthday!" – greeted a shy guy with a Mohawk and deep brown eyes in a wheel chair.

"Hey Tav, thanks by the way" – answered Sollux

"Sup bro, congratulations for the miracle of turning one year older" – greeted a tall guy with clown make up on his face and messy black hair.

"Hey Gamzee, Thanks" – Answered Sollux.

"I'm so happy to see that you ARE actually alive Sollux! "– said a cheerful girl with long black hair and tanned skin while hugging Sollux tightly.

"Glad to hear that from my friends, Ff" – Answered Sollux while hugging her back.

"Yeah! You scared the hell out of us all this time Captor! We even thought that you had been murdered!" - Said a girl with red glasses in the bridge of her nose and medium length brown hair while pointing at him.

"Oh God Terezi, at least you people didn't think that I would have committed suicide!" – Answered Sollux to everyone.

"Been honest, we did dude what if you committed non-premeditated suicide?" – Pointed out a guy with deep black sunglasses on the bridge of his nose and blonde hair with a record printed onto his t-shirt.

"But isn't that like unlikely to happen, Dave? "– Asked a guy with bright blue eyes and square shape glasses and messy black hair.

"Shoosh, we can't be sure." – Answered Dave

"But we a suicide will be like that isn't that"—started saying the guy until he had his mouth covered with Dave's hand.

"Shoosh John, stop being adorkable or I'm going to" – whispered Dave into John's ear until it was unable to be heard – "In here" – declared Dave in loud voice.

Now John was in a bright red in his face, even in his ears, and didn't touch the theme anymore.

"Have you people decided what do you want to order?" – Asked the waiter.

"Sure" – everyone answered in choir.

After everyone received their food and eaten everything on their plates, everyone looked satisfied by the food.

* * *

_Heh~_ Really short chapter in my opinion, Review if you like it, it's not a one-shot so no worries this will keep up hehehe~


	2. Meet Eridan

After reading such a delightful experience from a young man and his friends celebrating, let's change our mood, we are going to go through a painful experience, which victim was Eridan Ampora.

Eridan Ampora, this young man that we recently named in the last paragraph, is twenty four, has a purple stroke in the middle of his hair that is brushed backwards, like, this arrow **" -"**.And thick square glasses.

He's quite tall in difference with the guy you met first.

Eridan has just accepted freely his homosexuality, and told his father about it. Apparently his father wasn't so happy that his son liked boys, so by consequence he decided to take his son out of his house, out of his sight, out of his life. Poor guy, he wasn't sad, he wasn't going to cry, he was just so angry at this.

Maybe he would find his best friend that is like his sister where she told him she was going to be must part of the day, maybe.

Alternia bound the restaurant.

After Eridan parked across the street, he headed towards the restaurant, he pushed the door, and the door's bell tingled.

Eridan started looking around, where was Feferi? The last time he texted her she said she was in here.

He couldn't define if the cheerful girl on the corner of the restaurant was Feferi or not; so he could answer this bugging question he headed to the table, avoiding any awkward looks from the people in there.

He found Feferi, and luckily for him she noticed him.

Feferi, can I talk with you for a moment? – asked Eridan to Feferi in a sad tone.

Sure thing darling – answered Feferi.

Okay – answered Eridan while letting a small smile spread across his face.

And then, he saw him, from the corner of his eye, the guy with heterochromatic eyes, one blue the other green, deep brown messy hair.

_He's beautiful _– Eridan thought.

Without noticing, Sollux looked back at him, too late to stop looking at the guy that was watching him, judging him maybe? He hoped the guy wasn't judging him; it would totally ruin his day completely if he was judging him.

Hello Eridan – said the graceful lady.

Oh, hey Kan – answered Eridan after realizing that not only Sollux discovered him, but Kanaya too.

Hey bro – greeted Gamzee to Eridan.

Hello Makara – Answered Eridan.

Uh, Hello Eridan! – greeted cheerfully Tavros in his shy way.

Hey Tavros! – greeted Eridan in the same cheerful way.

Hey Eridan how's it going hehehe – Greeted Terezi to Eridan.

Hi Terezi, not so well – answered Eridan.

I'm Karkat Vantas, pleased to meet you – said Karkat to Eridan.

Well, Hello Karkat – answered Eridan.

Oh, yeah, I'm Sollux Captor, pleased to meet you – said Sollux.

Hello Sol, if you don't mind me calling you like that. – Answered Eridan.

Maybe the day wasn't so bad at all it has it goods points if you think about it.

_Maybe it isn't so bad having a fresh start _Eridan thought.


	3. Chemical mix

Everything seemed pretty swell, the mood was really helpful for Eridan's mood, and it helped him a lot.

Sollux did notice that Eridan actually looked at him, Sollux ego was kind of growing up because of the fact that he noticed, and also he thought that Eridan was a _really handsome guy_, so how he wasn't going to have his ego up?

"Eridan, didn't you wanted to talk with me about something?" – Asked Feferi to Eridan.

"Oh, yeah right, let's go outside Fef" – Answered Eridan in a serious tone.

Then he and Feferi went out of the restaurant.

"So what happened, Eridan?"" – Asked Feferi cautiously with a worried look in her eyes.

"He snapped, he just got angry and decided to forget that he ever had a son" – answered Eridan in dark tone.

"Oh glub, Eridan... "– Said Feferi while her eyes saddened.

"It's nothing really Fef, it's just that I really hate him and I didn't realize until this moment" – answered Eridan looking at other side, hiding his eyes from Feferi's.

"Eridan, look at me" – ordered Feferi in a demanding tone.

"What?" – asked Eridan while looking back at Feferi.

As Eridan turned his face Feferi hold his face between her hands and proceeded to say.

"Don't worry; I'll always be here for you, brother" – Said Feferi with a small smile in her lips and caring look in her eyes.

"Fef "– Answered Eridan as small tears come down from his eyes as he hugged Feferi tightly burying his face onto the girl's shoulders.

"Shoosh, don't worry; everything will be okay" – Said Feferi slowly petting the man buried in her shoulders.

It was such a beautiful and tragic scene, no matter how you looked at it. It was the pure significance of beauty of the tragedy. Friends that endure the hardest times together, and hold each other from falling apart.

Sollux turned around slightly, to see what was happening between those two, not that he liked one of them, oh no, it's just that he was a person that cares about other people problems?

Screw explanations, something was happening with those two, and it was obvious it wasn't a happy conversation.

When Sollux finally managed to see it; from the corner of his eye, the tragedy of feeling like falling down and been held by a friend.

Unsure if it was the right thing to do, Sollux stood up from his seat.

"Hey guys, I'm going to check-up upon FF and ED" – Announced Sollux before start heading backwards to the door while speaking.

He opened the door, a door that had to be opened so a new experience would start.

"Hey, are you guys okay? "– asked Sollux worried while looking at his friend.

"Not so good as you can see "– answered Feferi with Eridan still hugging her tightly, no longer crying, just hiding.

"You okay, ED? "– asked Sollux while he gently placed his hand on Eridan's shoulder.

"Sol… "– answered Eridan with his voice slightly shaking. He proceeded to clear his throat and let go of Feferi– "No, I'm not "– was the final answer.

"Why? "– asked Sollux confused at Eridan's actions.

"I'll leave you guys alone a bit, I need to pay for my meal "– announced Feferi while heading back into the restaurant.

"Because, my father for some motives, decided that I wasn't longer allowed into his house, the place where I used to live – answered Eridan in a tone that was slightly filled with anger.

"So, you have nowhere to live? "– asked Sollux the obvious as he was deaf or something.

"No, I don't, Sol. "– answered Eridan having patience with the young man. _This was his chance _Eridan thought.

"I have an apartment, and I'm kind of, searching for a roommate, so… want to come over? "– asked Sollux a little bit nervous.

"Sure, sound great to me, Sol "– Answered Eridan.

"Cool "– indicated Sollux before Feferi came back to see what happened.

"Oh, Fef, I have somewhere to stay" – announced Eridan.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that Eridan, where?" – asked Feferi giggling and hugging Eridan.

"With Sol, I'm going to be his roommate "– answered Eridan.

"But you also pay what you have too, it's not for free!" – said Sollux before any assumptions of Eridan living freely in his apartment.

"He he I'm so happy for you two! "– said Feferi cheerfully while dragging the three of them into a group hug.

* * *

Review please? LOL

I'm not sure, but I think this chapter was a fail ;u;'...


	4. Love needs friendship to be meaningful

"_All love that has no friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon sand"_

**Ella Wheeler Wilcox**

Things come and go, food grows and wilts, friends emerge, and parents disappear. Maybe I'm not quite right but, most part of our lives has gone this way while we grow up.

We can't keep everything forever, except for our memories that we built in companion of friends.

This wasn't so different of how people often gets a roommate, except that for this case, it may be a little bit shocking, everyone, even Feferi, knew that Sollux wasn't much of a fan for sharing his things, and obviously his place, when they made reunions in one of the apartment/house Sollux would be the last on offering his place. It was a weird-shocking-relief because of how fast he asked Eridan to be his roommate, and how fast Eridan answered. _Interesting _was all the observation Kanaya was able to do about the situation of her friends.

"I still find it quite amusing "– said Kanaya talking to a girl with blonde hair in a short length and purple irises.

"I don't know Kanaya, maybe it's just that he needs someone to keep him company" – answered the blonde one.

"What if one of them has other purposes than been just "roommates", Rose? "– asked Kanaya with a worried tone.

"Don't overreact, what if they just want to be good friends?" – answered Rose trying to calm down the other woman.

Kanaya just answered Rose with a defeated look and proceeded to let a defeat sigh.

"Yeah, maybe… "– said Rose and Kanaya at the same time, and that was the conclusion to the argument.

One week later, after Eridan accepted being Sollux's roommate, moving in wasn't so hard, Eridan didn't had lots of stuff or boxes, just some basic things that everybody needs.

The apartment wasn't really big, just medium size, enough space for two people to live together; one small kitchen, a living room at the entrance of the apartment with a couple of couches and a TV, a hallway, were you could find the way to the rooms and the bathroom.

"You okay?" – asked a voice from the dark. – "dude, seriously, are you alright?" – The voice spoke again.

No answer from Eridan just a grunt, and rolling to his right side and then… he just felt the wood of the apartment's floor in his face.

"Gog, you really are dumb sometimes, ED" – said the same voice from before.

"Sol? Is that you?" – asked Eridan while he lifted his face from the floor and opening his eyes.

"No, I'm god and I came here to tell you that you're dead" – said Sollux in a sarcastic tone.

"Ugh, what is it?" – asked Eridan not so happy with the joke.

"Nothing, just that your mattress arrived and is already in your room "– answered Sollux.

"Thanks for telling me "– said Eridan turning to see Sollux.

"You're welcome" – answered Sollux as he walked to the hallway. – "You owe me now 20$ since I had to pay for them to get it all the way here." – announced Sollux as he entered into his room.

Eridan let out a sigh, it isn't how he expected to be living with that guy, but it's better than nothing.

Sollux already opened a gate for Eridan by letting him live with him, but there was an uncertain number of how many would take him to get to Sollux's heart.

_"I'm dying to know how vulnerable can you be, Sol" _thought Eridan as he stood up and proceeded to sit down on the couch and started watching the TV.

Meanwhile with Sollux, his head was spinning, how close, he saw Eridan's sleeping face; he wanted to kiss him in the forehead, not in the lips since

_"I don't like him_ Sollux thinks for himself." But he **did **wanted to kiss him on the lips, god this was embarrassing what was he thinking? Where was his mind going? What if he really liked him?

_"Oh God, it's not what I thinks it is, I just let myself been taken by the moment, that's all"_ Sollux thought, trying to calm himself down.

Maybe washing his face would help him out; he hadn't slept much in the last few days so maybe it was that.

Sollux headed to the bathroom, when he looked at himself in the mirror, he noticed how red he was on his face from ear to ear; he looked like a tomato.

He washed his face and watched the blush disappearing, this was too much; he was reacting like a high school girl.

_"He really is handsome but…"_Sollux thought and when he looked back in the mirror, he noticed the blush re appearing.

_"Are you fucking kidding me "_was the last thing Sollux thought before spreading water on his face and drying it.

_"This is like some stupid shoujo manga" _Sollux thought angry while coming back into his room.

* * *

Be glad reader thanks to YAYfanfics101 and her review this turned out better ;u; and yes, in the last chapter i used the word "Pretty swell"

cuz i'm pretty swell, omg lol


	5. A kiss won't hurt

2 months living together.

Living with Sollux wasn't really as bad as he expected, he was expecting this strange relationship go downhill were burning fire was, so it would disappear, but what really happened was, it went uphill, straight to the clouds people.

It felt like everything he expected wasn't happening; the bad turn out to be good and everything that went good turned bad, gladly the first one was the most usual.

Unfortunately, if we talk about the second one, it only happened a few times, the problem is, how bad it turned the first time, Sollux didn't talk to him for a week.

Well it was fair that reaction, since what happened, and for more awkward it was, I'm going to tell you about it, my fellow reader.

Fifth week living together, Sollux already was out in vacations, Eridan worked as a writer of some fashion magazine.

They didn't see each other much, when Sollux was at home Eridan wasn't; when Eridan come home Sollux leaves.

And that was the constant going in and out, never in the same place, until weekend arrived, Sollux wasn't going out he, as I mentioned on the first chapter, wasn't the social kind and Eridan was tired of talking about clothing and patterns and dress and tendencies, both of them were on the apartment, and by some sort of "miracle" both of them were on the same room, the living room, watching repetitions of desperate housewives of Prospit. Neither of them followed the cord of the show, but both were way too lazy to reach out for the remote control.

There were they, watching how Ms. Paint was trading her divorce and Lord English begging her to stay, odd characters if you ask me.

Sollux was falling asleep, Eridan was merely staring at the nothing, and a small bump on his shoulder took him by surprise, he looked at his side, there he was, Sollux, he felt asleep by such a boring program for his taste, sleeping on Eridan's shoulder as it was nothing.

Eridan watched how vulnerable he could look sleeping; it was odd, people turns twice as vulnerable that they actually are when they sleep.

_"May I or no?"_ Eridan ask to himself.

_"Maybe I shouldn't" - _he started answering himself – "_It would look like some sort of sexual harassment"._

He let out a sigh of confusion, and gazed at the ceiling.

_"One kiss wouldn't hurt us, right?" _He thought.

Eridan slowly moved, started leaning to Sollux, with one hand le lift up his chin and when his heart told him to, he steal a soft kiss from Sollux's lips. Unfortunately, his "sleeping beauty" actually woke up with that kiss.

"Eridan? What, what are you doing?" – Sollux asked not realizing the situation yet.

Eridan was speechless, how can you explain your roommate that you were kissing him in their sleep?

"Wait, oh god, oh god" – Finally realizing what happened, Sollux started to blush in a bright red and mumble lots of things while his body language yelled "FUCKING NERVOUS".

"Sol, I- I can explain it" – Eridan tried to calm the situation.

"Actions say more than words!" – yelled Sollux while he turned each time into a redder red, if that is possible.

"Sol… "– Eridan tried to calm him down.

"Four words, sexual harassment isn't fun" – said Sollux trying to cool himself down with his own words.

_"Oh fuck" _Eridan thought – "_I blew all the possible chances I could had."_

Sollux ran over to his room, and closed the door with a slam.

He sat there on the floor for about five minutes his mind upside down, unable to calm down.

_"I didn't even let explain himself" - _Sollux started thinking – "_but, h-h-he kissed" _– Sollux started thinking as he dropped onto the floor in fetal position - "_he kissed me…" _- was the thing he thought before hugging his legs, he was nervous, excited and happy but unsure if it was just some prank play on him, if it was that, "_it hurts if it was a prank."_

_"I hope he forgives me" - Eridan_ thought as he reached for the remote control in search of something else to see.

After that, Sollux didn't direct him a word for about a week, everything went back to normal, and the tense environment disappeared and forgot about the kiss.

But the two people living in that place did not forget about it, in fact they dreamt about it after it happened, and pretended that it was nothing, when it meant a lot for both of them.

* * *

Review please? :3

Yes, I just made a desperate housewives parody, in some sort of way.

btw, this update took me time, I wasn't sure of what to write for chapter five, and instead of opening word and fight my lack of inspiration like a brave person, i spend hours on tumblr... LOL

Maybe this is the only update today, because, lack of inspiration e_e


	6. No longer my son

Rejection is one of those emotions that tend to make us feel insecure and sad.

But one of the best reactions that a person can have, is accepting it, moving on, and even ignoring the source of rejection and look out for acceptation.

Eridan sometimes had these recurrent nightmares of the day he announced to his father, that he wasn't going to have little grand children running all over his house.

It was a painful dream; he only expected a slap and a "do whatever you like", like he usually received when his father disapproved on him.

But it didn't go as expected; Eridan waited until his father got home, and when he was at the most relaxed mood, he would tell him. And hour passed, it was time to do it.

Eridan went downstairs, entered into his father's study.

"¿What do you want kid?" – said a deep voice in a careless tone.

"I have something to tell you, Dad" – answered Eridan, doubting if this was the right thing to do.

"Keep going, I'm listening" – said the old man while he was seated on his comfortable couch.

"Dad, I'm…" – Eridan speak up pausing because of the fear he had for his father.

"¿You are what, Eridan?" – asked his father, still relaxed.

"I'm gay, Dad" – answered Eridan after gathering enough courage.

The old man stood up, with a sigh of disapproval, looked down onto his child with saddened eyes.

Eridan looked down to the floor he started looking up to his dad – "Dad I– " – He started speaking until he received a slap in his left cheek and then the right one.

"You are not longer my son, Eridan" – announced his father after slapping him.

"B-but I …Dad" – responded Eridan at this shocking news.

"You are a stranger to me now, I don't recognize you" – started speaking his father – "I've never raised you to be like that"

"You never raised me, nor loved me" – answered Eridan.

"What are you implying you ungrateful kid" – answered Dualscar while approaching Eridan.

"If you don't want me to be your child" – Eridan started speaking – "Let me bring you the old news, you have never been a father, not now not ever"

The only thing Eridan gained was another slap in his face, this time stronger.

"You are no longer allowed here" – reaffirmed Dualscar while grabbing Eridan by the collar of his sweater.

Eridan glared at him, anger in his eyes, and sadness in his heart.

Dualscar let go of him and proceeded to speak again – "I don't want to see your things in this house by tomorrow" – announced Dualscar – "this isn't your home anymore, Eridan"

"This stopped being a home since mom died, you didn't do a great job with the family" – answered Eridan as he left the room and closed the door with a slam.

"Where did I fail?" – asked Dualscar to himself while sitting down and covering his face with his hands. – "¿Why did you had to go?" –asked Dualscar to the photo of a woman holding a little kid around the age of three that apparently was Eridan.

"_I want to leave everything, I want to break everything, I want to erase those memories, I just want to know why can't you approve my decisions" _– Eridan thought while he started driving where Feferi was, the anger tears were compiling in his eyes, this feelings; hurt him.

Bruises and cuts bleed but words hurt the heart of its victim.

And that was the day, when all the words that were left unsaid were shouted with all the meaning to destroy but not fix, just break and hurt each other.

* * *

Really short, sorry. /gasp* I actually updated this :0, I thought I wasn't going to get inspiration at all.

Review please?


	7. Star gazing

Nightmares always hunting us, dreams comforting us and love protecting us.

That is the reality that will make us company the rest of our lives; it will be wonderful if you find love to peace your nightmares so you can only dream of that one and only.

Sollux had his mind out for a while, so to cool his head away from his part-time jobs, he decided to go upstairs, to the roof of the building, look at the stars a while find peace within dreams related to fly in the night's sky.

Eridan arrived to the apartment; Sollux was nowhere to be found, except for a note.

Eridan sighed while his eyes reflected happiness while he read the note.

"_Went star gazing to the roof back in some time" –Sollux_

He proceeded to watch the TV, better wait for Sollux for dinner; it would be fine wait half an hour.

Eridan watched the new episode of his favorite show, then the repetition of a show and then a part of a movie.

"_What is taking him so long?" _– Eridan asks to himself starting to worry about where was his roommate.

He checked on the clock," _11:26 p.m." _– said his watch – "_Where did he go, the moon?"_

Eridan read the note over and over again five minutes.

"_11:31 p.m." –_ he told to himself. – "_Star gazing or not, I'm going to check-up on him"_

Eridan grabbed his jacket, unsure if Sollux did take his or not or if he was freezing to death.

"_Better take it too" –_ he said while grabbing one of his jackets to give to Sollux in case he didn't had his.

He stepped out of the apartment, locking the door with key, so no one entered as long as he wasn't there.

He called the elevator, pressed on the last floor's button "10"; the elevator went its way up, Eridan was only worrying himself, "_What if something happened to him?" "What if he fainted from the cold?" _All of the worst scenarios were running through his head. The elevator stopped, 10th floor, he was still one set of stairs away from Sollux.

He stepped out of the elevator, made his way to the stairs, and started walking towards the door at the end of them, the door that lead to the roof.

He pushed the door slowly, avoiding making any sound to startle someone.

The door was wide open now; the scenario was better than he thought; In fact it was

"_Beautiful" –_Eridan thought as he watched him. – "_You really got me this time Captor" _- he thought as he walked forward, silent steps, avoiding to be heard.

And then, a small sound brought Sollux back to earth, he turned to see where was this sound coming, it took him by surprise, the source of the sound was Eridan looking down at him with a soft smile on his lips and eyes captivated by someone, and that someone was him.

"Star gazing, huh?" – Eridan asked.

"Yeah…Kind of" – answered Sollux feeling quite nervous.

There was a silence between them, not an awkward one, just one that resembles that words don't matter as long as you enjoy heaven in earth with someone you love.

"You started worrying me, Sol" – said Eridan breaking the silence.

"Why? If you don't mind that I ask" – asked Sollux quite unsure of what he expected as an answer.

"You have been up here for like and hour and half and by how freezing cold the night is, it was obvious I was going to worry about you." – answered Eridan letting a sigh of peace and then looking down on Sollux into his eyes, and then noticing that he didn't had a jacket on. –"Here, I brought it in case you didn't have a jacket when you were up here" – Eridan told him while he placed the jacket in Sollux's shoulders.

Sollux blushed slightly unsure of what to say.

"T-thank you, ED "– Sollux answered at the act of kindness while looking away from Eridan's face.

"You're quite welcome Sol" – responded Eridan while he leaned to place his forehead with Sollux's.

The night was beautiful, the stars, the moon, the lights from the city, everything.

* * *

I'm so gonna give you all diabetes. LOL


	8. Star gazing II

The moon was shining in its entire splendor, for everyone meant something beautiful, for two people in love, meant the green light for romance.

It was deadly silent between them, no conversations, just looks that one or two times crossed.

The city's song was being played, the cars beeping going all here and there, the laughs from people of the street having a good time, people going back home from an exhausting day.

Everything was in movement, except for them, what was on their minds?

"_Maybe I should" _– Eridan thought.

"_Maybe I shouldn't" –_ Sollux thought.

"_It's better to try than miss a chance" _

After these both of them were face to face, in the cold night, neither of them knew what to do.

Were they thinking the same?

Or the other was going to leave?

"_I'm not doing it wrong this time!" _– Eridan decided in his mind.

"_I'm not ruining anything, right?" – _wandered Sollux in his mind.

"Sol…" – Eridan started to talk.

"Yes?" - Sollux answered at his name.

"Can I… would you…" – Eridan started mumbling unfinished question with helpless eyes.

"_Better than nothing" –_ Sollux thought as he grabbed Eridan's face between his hands, Sollux started blushing.

"ED…" – Sollux said before kissing him softly on the lips while he blushed even more.

Then he parted the kiss, watching carefully at Eridan's amazed face, he wasn't the only one blushing this time, Eridan was too.

"Sol" – Eridan spoke again, watching how just now, the second door towards the heart he wanted opened, Sollux's eyes reflected how vulnerable he turned, by just been brave enough to kiss him.

Eridan wasn't able to speak yet; gladly the mood didn't disappear yet.

"Sol…"- Eridan spoke again, this time taking less time to talk again – "Can I kiss you again?"

The question echoed in Sollux ears, head and heart.

Still no answer, he looked at Eridan, blushed, slowly he started recognizing every verb, adjective, question mark and every other language related thing.

He started turning each time redder, his face each time showing how nervous he started turning.

Sollux looked down to the floor, unsure on what to say or answer; or that's what he wanted to believe, he already had the answer inside his head was yelling yes but outside he wasn't sure about nothing.

He looked up again, locking eyes with Eridan, and then nodding as answer.

"I want to hear your answer, not seen it Sol" – denounced Eridan while he trying to see Sollux's eyes.

After avoiding eye contact and turning around various times. He was able to lock Sollux's face between his hands, gently, avoiding hurting him.

"Please, let me hear it from you" – he begged with pitiful eyes. Sollux looked into his eyes and then looked to other side, not sure of what to do anymore.

"I…" – Sollux started speaking after a while.

Eridan paid all the attention he had; on Sollux.

"ED, I, my answer is…my ans–" – Sollux was having a hard time answering this without being more vulnerable than he already was.

"I'm listening Sol" – Eridan said trying to calm him down.

"I… Yes! Okay? "– answered Sollux all blushed and trying to hide how nervous he was after revealing his answer.

Eridan smiled, a satisfaction smile I would say, but it also showed how grateful he was that just for receiving a "yes" to kiss him, from him.

Eridan leaned down so his face was at the same height as Sollux's, Sollux saw this as an excuse to tease him, so he stood on his toes with all his force, even though it was deadly freezing.

Eridan let out a little laugh, before receiving an unbalance Sollux on his arms; Sollux hugged him by the neck, while he hugged him by the waist.

"May I?" – asked Eridan in a little bit teasing tone. Sollux looked him in the eye.

"Y-yes" – answered nervously.

Eridan met Sollux's lips with his, a soft kiss under the moonlight.

Sollux kissed him back, the kiss remained soft, and it was a small kiss after all; but it meant a lot for both of them.

* * *

Not as sweet as I thought but I like it 3. btw, thanks for the reviews to guests and users un-anon(if it's possible) so I can love you for your support and help ;u;


	9. Our hearts are afraid of what we feel

"_There is no remedy for love but to love more"_

**Henry David Thoreau**

Love makes us vulnerable, that's the reason why we hide it, and we live afraid of being discovered and ending hurt about it.

Even if they kissed, lived together and wanted to let their feelings be known. They didn't say them. They hide them, trying to not spoil what they had done, they wanted each other, needed each other but they were too stubborn and afraid of their own feelings that they even tried to take it as a crush, it was not a crush it was something more, it was **love**.

Eridan woke up, it was Sunday; he had no work to do on Sundays neither Sollux, he get up of his bed and headed to the kitchen to take a bowl of cereal as breakfast, late breakfast.

After he finished his cereal, he noticed that his bowl was the only dish on the kitchen's sink.

"_Maybe today he is going to sleep until past noon" _– Eridan thought while he scratched the back of his head and headed to the living room, were the TV was.

He was about to grab the remote control, when he noticed a post-it besides it.

Eridan started reading the note carefully, it said:

_Went with AA to have breakfast and spend some time with her,_

_Coming back late._

_-Sollux_

Eridan frowned from when he read about an "AA" and that "AA" was a she.

"I don't know who is this AA or what is she planning to do with Sol" – said Eridan out loud while he took his glasses off and covered his eyes with his forearm and then grunted.

Meanwhile, with Sollux and AA.

Sollux was sitting on a restaurant's table, watching waiters and waitress come and go from the kitchen to the tables. A girl approached to Sollux's table.

He looked up and smiled.

"Hey how's it going AA?" – Sollux asked as he stood up and hugged the girl.

"Pretty well Sollux" – answered the girl hugging him back.

The girl had long and curly hair, a little messy, her hair was black and she had tanned skin, light brown eyes that were outlined with a dark red liner, and painted lips of the same color.

"What have you've done lately?" – asked the girl.

"Not much…" – answered Sollux blushing slightly remembering what happened on the building's roof – "And you miss paleontology?"

The girl laughed at the joke, she loved paleontology so it was accurate.

"Just discovering some dinosaurs here and there, and what has happened on that aspect?" – answered the girl, while she was asking in a teasing tone.

"What aspect?" – asked Sollux nervous of what kind of thing was going on through his friend's mind.

"Y'know, love, dates, that kind of stuff you silly!" – answered the girl laughing at the expression he made.

"I…if you tell me how it is going for you, I'll tell you how it is going with me" – answered Sollux avoiding the question.

The girl pouted at this answer while Sollux only laughed at her.

"Well, I'll tell ya. I'm dating this guy, his name is Equius, he's really strong and stuff but he's so sweet, he is like _"I'm though" _but then with me he's sweet as sugar!" – answered Aradia excited while she blushed and 'mimicked' the guy she was talking about.

Sollux laughed at how cheerful his friend was talking about this Equius.

"Now, ¡your turn!" – Declared Aradia while pointing at Sollux.

"_Oh god, oh fuck no, oh no oh fuck oh I'm so screwed!" _– Thought Sollux when his friend pointed at him.

"Why don't we order first?" – asked Sollux avoiding Aradia's judging eyes.

"Food can wait, I can't, and I need to know who you are dating, seeing, kissing, EVERYTHING!" – said Aradia, Sollux panicked what now.

"Ok… I'll tell you, I'm seeing this…" "_Don't fucking say guy, don't fucking say guy" _"this person, until now, everything is going good, even though I'm not so sure if this person likes me back…" answered Sollux.

"It's obvious you are seeing a person Sollux! But I want to know, did you two kissed at least once?" – asked Aradia waiting for a solid question and not just mumbling around.

"Yeah, well, in fact this person once kissed me while I was sleeping and um, we kissed other time but that doesn't matter" – answered Sollux while he was blushing and playing with whatever was at the reach of his hand.

"Oh my god, the second kiss was romantic! Tell me Sollux tell me~" – answered Aradia, poor Sollux, he has known this girl for his entire life and she can read him like a book, luckily she still hasn't discovered that this person is actually a guy.

"Oh god AA, you're killing me!" – answered Sollux blushing even more.

"IT WAS ROMANTIC! You must tell me" – said Aradia between her giggles and teases she made to Sollux.

"No, I won't tell you" – answered Sollux with an emotionless face but blushed as hell.

"You are going to, honey bee, you don't like it when I get mad, right?" – answered Aradia in the creepiest tones ever heard.

"I-I'll tell ya." – answered Sollux scared of his friend's psycho mode.

Aradia smiled from ear to ear; glad to hear that answer, Sollux sighed and looked at his friend.

"Well, the second time we kiss, I was the one to start it and then h-, it was in the roof at night."– Sollux answered her friend while stopping himself from saying "he". -"_Oh fuck I almost said it"_

"¡Oh that sounds so romantic!" – Aradia squealed at the answer. – "is **he **handsome?"

"_Oh fuck, she totally knows me. __**Oh fuck**__"_

"I've never said it was a he, AA" – answered Sollux nervous.

"Sollux, it's written all over your face" – answered Aradia smiling softly.

There was an awkward silence, not sure of how his friend discovered him.

"Yes he is" – answered Sollux blushing even more while he looked to other side.

"And are you two dating?" – asked Aradia excited.

Sollux looked at her with a perplexed look in his eyes, no they weren't, and they just kissed, without saying or confessing something about: like, date, love, something.

"Oh" – was the only thing Aradia could say at seen Sollux's reaction. – "I think we need to order now"

They ordered their food, eaten and talked about everything.

After a few hours of been in the restaurant, finally they decided it was time to head back home.

When they were about to part ways Aradia turned towards to Sollux and whispered.

"Hurry up, or someone else will catch the one you want"

Sollux looked at his friend, amused, unsure of what to say, she waved at him as he did too.

She was right, if he didn't say it, he would lose him.

Sollux arrived to the apartment; Eridan wasn't in the living room or the kitchen.

"I'm home" – announced Sollux as he placed his keys in a crystal bowl.

"Welcome" – said Eridan while he was against the wall besides the hallway's entry.

"Oh, hey ED" – answered Sollux.

Eridan frowned, how can he be so refreshed and he so worried about everything.

"Hey, what's the matter?" – asked Sollux after seeing Eridan's reaction.

Eridan started moving forwards to Sollux, until he has able to corner him against the wall.

"This is happening" – answered Eridan as he kissed Sollux, and then parting the kiss, still cornering Sollux.

Sollux was speechless, what was that, what happened, he didn't understood at all, but he had no problem with it apparently.

He hugged Eridan and then said – "Thanks".

* * *

Review please? Reviewing this things is always helpful for the artist °u°

asjhdasjkda, I was going to make two chapters but this one turned reaaaally long so, today no e_e.

plus I think it seems flat Q_Q', I hope you like it.


	10. Magic is real

No matter how we see it, when our heart needs that someone, it feels confused it starts to get all excited whenever we see the one, and even if it makes us all nervous and feeling butterflies in our belly, we like that sensation, it's beautiful itself this emotion called love.

Their hearts lived each day getting all excited whenever they could see each other and spend some time together, yes, they were acting like high school girls in their minds, but they were mature people in the outside.

"So…I'm just wondering, who's AA?" – asked Eridan casually as he could.

Sollux looked at him with a strange look in his eyes, jealousy maybe.

"AA is my childhood friend, besides KK" – answered Sollux paying attention again to his laptop.

Eridan was still worried of what they did yesterday.

"Do you feel like…" – started saying Sollux.

Eridan looked at him with a hopeful shine in his eyes.

"_Feel like what? Make outs? Of course! Dating? Obviously" _– thought Eridan while Sollux started speaking again.

"What?" – asked Eridan after missing everything Sollux said.

Sollux sighed in frustration and proceeded to repeat the question.

"Do you feel like doing a Harry Potter marathon, ED?" – repeated Sollux.

"_I'm so dumb, I feel dumb, fuck, what did I thought?" –_ thought Eridan.

"Sure" – answered Eridan while shrugging.

They started watching the philosopher's stone, they talked the majority of the time and by the time they reached the Half-Blood Prince, they were completely quiet.

Sollux looked at Eridan from the corner of his eye, watching carefully how he was putting attention into the movie, and then looked back to the movie.

Eridan noticed that Sollux watched him just now, but he wasn't paying attention to the movie at all, he was into seeing what was Sollux going to do, he noticed that nothing was going to happen if he didn't do something.

He watched carefully if Sollux moved or something, then he made the move, the cliché one, when they boy yawns an surrounds the girl with his arm.

Then you already imagine it, Eridan yawned, stretching his arms and then 'casually' surrounding Sollux with one.

Sollux blushed slightly, unsure of what to say, he stayed frozen for about a minute.

"_What to do? What do I do?" – _asked Sollux to himself.

He didn't know what to do; he was so new into this kind of thing of being the girl of the relationship, if there was one.

"_Screw this" – _thought Sollux before getting closer while he leaned into Eridan's shoulder.

Eridan smiled slightly, and then pulling him closer while he was grabbing his shoulder.

Sollux blushed slightly while he smiled softly, and then proceeded to hug Eridan while burying his face for a minute into his shoulder.

They cuddled together while watching the rest of the movies, these kinds of moments for those two.

Were _magical._

* * *

I'm really sorry for the lack of updates ;_;, it's just that some shit happened last week and then I couldn't write a shit, I'm amazed I could go further than page one in word, I mean it, I'm dry as a desert in inspiration D:. but I'll keep it up I promise ;u;.


	11. FASCINATION!

All roommates, and couples have funny times, in which you could call it like, they were derping around.

And those two were no exception, once, when they decided the apartment needed an urgent clean up, one of them connected a pair of speakers to his iPod, and pressed play.

The songs that come up were Fascination by Alphabeat.

If the mood between them by that time was dead, the song just makes it alive as fuck.

They started dancing first in the intro and the first verse, until the chorus come up.

They were dancing together in some sort of way without touching each other but, they were singing it while dancing around the apartment, it looked like they almost kissed whenever "We want the new temptations" and "We live on fascination" sounded from the speakers.

The second verse; yeah this one was some interesting thing.

Eridan grabbed Sollux by his hand and placed his hand on Sollux waist after placing Sollux's hand on his shoulder, and proceeded to dance in the apartment with Sollux while spinning, Eridan kept singing according the lyrics while Sollux blushed and laughed nervously.

This was something quite interesting in fact.

When the chorus sounded again, Sollux signed with Eridan this time instead of laughing.

And then, Eridan dipped Sollux while just singing "The word is on your lips".

Sollux stared blankly two "The word is on your lips – say the word"

And then encouraged himself to respond.

Eridan singed "The word is on your lips" while Sollux answered "Say the word".

They looked at each other with burning need for each other.

And then "FA-SCI-NA-TION", Eridan lifted Sollux and carried him, the song still playing, he sat on the couch and placed Sollux in his legs, neither of them was singing anymore, they were staring at each other, no words, just stares.

Then the song faded out, leaving the place deadly silence, they were looking at each other, Sollux avoiding eye contact for a moment and then looking back again.

And then, incredibly silly this may sound, Quiet by Lights, started playing.

They were dumbfounded by this song.

Sollux blushed strongly, and Eridan slightly.

Sollux had his hands over Eridan's shoulders and Eridan on Sollux's hips.

They looked at each other bashfully.

"Can I?" – asked Eridan breaking the silence between them.

Sollux looked at him shyly and then looked down.

"Sol?" – asked Eridan again.

Sollux looked up, red as tomato and tearing a little because of how nervous he was at the moment.

"Yes" – answered Sollux while embracing Eridan into his arms while he kissed him.

Sollux pulled him closer, not wanting to let him go.

They parted the kiss, looking how both of them were red as fuck now.

Sollux eyes let some tears escape from the corner of his eyes.

Eridan freak out, what was going on, why Sollux was crying.

"What is it? Are you alright Sol?" – asked Eridan holding Sollux's face between his hands and cleaning some tears, Sollux cried with a soft smile.

"Sol, answer me please" – said Eridan with lots of worry in his eyes.

"Idiot, why do you make me feel like this?" – asked Sollux to Eridan while he cried even more.

"What do you mean Sol?" – asked Eridan looking at him carefully.

"You make me feel all excited whenever I see you and…and whenever you kiss me it feels so fucking amazing that I can't believe it happens, why are you doing this to me ED?" – asked Sollux blushing and crying at the same time, still on Eridan's legs.

"I feel quite the same way Sol" – answered Eridan in a hopeful tone.

Sollux looked at him, quiet, unsure of what to answer at this, he was still crying but only his eyes.

"What?" – asked Sollux amazed by the answer.

"Whenever I hear you saying that you are leaving, I just want to run and hug you and tell you to stay, but I never do it cause I'm scared that you may hate me" – answered Eridan while he proceeded to hug Sollux by the waist, tightly, not letting go either.

Sollux hugged him too, and he kissed his forehead, Eridan looked at him, surprised.

Sollux stopped crying and was smiling happily, Eridan was smiling as well and then steal a soft kiss from Sollux's lips, and Sollux blushed.

"It's impossible for me to hate you, because I—" – started saying Sollux until there was a knock on the door, Sollux stood up. "Coming"

Eridan looked dumbfounded, how can this happen to him, he was about to hear the most important thing to him and then the door is knocked by God knows who and why.

* * *

Review please? :3

Lemme love you, all of the wonderful people that is following this and reviewing it, you people are wonderful you make me write lots of fluffyness and feel like "ahsdjkhajk:heart:", thanks,seriously, I Fucking love all of you, all of you are my precious babies from now on:heart:.


	12. Small confessions

Yes, they were about to confess to each other, but someone knocking the door didn't let it happen.

Sollux stood up while saying 'coming', Eridan grunted angry and frustrated.

The door was open now, it was Aradia with company, and her companion was a guy around the same height as Eridan a little bit taller than him; taller than Sollux, had his hair a bit long/short, long for men, short for women, he had those rectangular shaped glasses that looked a bit broken.

And also, this guy was…sweating, without moving, maybe they used the stairs, but, Aradia looked fine.

"_What the fuck is wrong with this guy? And who is him?" _– asked Sollux to himself.

"AA, what are you doing here?" – asked Sollux nervously.

Aradia only giggled.

"Hello, and didn't you receive my message?" – answered Aradia.

"What message?" – asked Sollux confused.

"I send you some messages via pesterchum, telling you I was going to come and pay you a visit with my new **boyfriend**" – answered Aradia making emphasis in the word 'boyfriend'.

"Oh" – was all the expression Sollux could say. – "And what's his name or who's him?"

Aradia giggled and started hugging her boyfriend's arm.

"His name is Equius Zahhak and he's a really nice guy that I met in one of my paleontology trips" – answered Aradia looking at Equius while both of them acted like a lovey-dovey couple.

Sollux wasn't sure if close the door and leave them flirting with each other out of his apartment or let them in, it would make an awkward mood maybe, but still he wasn't sure of what to do.

Eridan suddenly appeared in the door standing behind Sollux.

"Eridan Ampora; pleased to meet you" – said politely while shaking hands with Aradia.

"Aradia Megido; the pleasure is mine" – answered Aradia. – "Eridan, meet Equius, Equius meet Eridan"

"Pleased to meet you Equius" – said Eridan.

"The pleasure is mine Ampora" – answered Equius.

"Why don't you come in?" – offered Eridan while moving aside the door and moving Sollux with him to a side.

The couple entered happily, still been all lovey-dovey.

"_What" –_ said Sollux in his mind, everything happened so fast, he didn't even had the time to say something.

"_Better than I thought, good job Eridan" _– repeat Eridan to himself in his mind, still holding Sollux by his shoulders.

They talk for a while, everything fine, and nothing to neither worry nor be ashamed for.

Except for the embarrassing stories about Sollux when he was a little kid that Aradia told.

Eridan was happy, he was hearing things about Sollux, things that he didn't knew.

Like the time when Sollux started kindergarten and he was in love with bees, so he asked to his parents if they could get him a bee costume, and they actually get him five different styles of bee related clothes and one costume, and how he wore his bee clothes all the time he was in kindergarten and how he wore the bee costume in his kindergarten graduation.

And also he discovered something unexpected, Sollux was raised by two men, two dads, and Sollux loved them, they were his Dads, his daddy and dadda, and they were the reason why Sollux favorite colors were red and blue.

Plus, he also discovered what Sollux's complete name was, since he wasn't just Sollux Captor, he was Solluxander Captor.

All of this things made Eridan even happier, he found someone who's just so, innocent and beautiful at the same time that you could dress up as a woman and people would believe it completely.

When Equius and Aradia left, it was time to confront the unfinished business they had before the unexpected visit.

"I'm going to bed ED" – announced Sollux while yawning, and proceeding to head towards the hallway that directed to the rooms.

Sollux was about to open the door of his room, when suddenly he was cornered by Eridan against his room's door.

He blushed nervously.

"_What's going on? Why does ED is making such a serious face?" _– asked Sollux to himself.

"Sol…" – Eridan started talking in a simple tone, his voice echoing in Sollux's ears, this event making Sollux blush even harder.

"I think we have something to finish" – declared Eridan smirking, he didn't meant to look like he was harassing his roommate, it was like a reflex.

"Wha…What do you mean?" – asked Sollux nervously.

"Before Aradia arrived, you were about to say something" – answered Eridan while getting closer to Sollux.

"Why don't we talk about this, tomorrow ED?" – asked Sollux while he revolved his door's knob and started opening the door.

Eridan stood there, quietly looking deeply into Sollux's eyes with a strong intensity that emanated burning passion.

"Good night ED" – said Sollux while he looked other way and started entering to his room and began to close the door, until a foot stopped him from doing so, then Eridan re-opened the door.

"No 'tomorrow' and no 'good night'" – declared Eridan while entering Sollux's room – "We need to finish what we had going"

Sollux walked backwards nervously while he entered deeper into his room; and then bumping with his bed and falling in it.

"Is that okay with you Sol? Or you don't want to remember what was happening?" – said Eridan heading forward to Sollux.

Sollux moved to the headboard of his bed, getting far from Eridan.

Eridan climbed into Sollux's bed, cornering Sollux again, this time letting him without escape.

Sollux blushed more and more and didn't dare to look at Eridan.

Eridan hold Sollux's face between his hands, gently.

"Look at me Sol, please" – begged Eridan.

Sollux looked at him; they were now looking at each other into their eyes.

"I don't really know if I should say it" – murmured Sollux.

"Then I'll say it first**, I **_love_ **like you**" – confessed Eridan to Sollux.

Sollux looked at him blushing tearing a bit, and then smiling.

"ED…" – started saying Sollux – "**I **_love _**like you too**"

Was the answer that was preceded with make outs and ended in waking up cuddling in the same bed.

* * *

Sorry for the time this update took, anyway.

Thanks for the reviews, I love all of you.


	13. It's not official, it's Canon

"_We can only learn to love by loving"_

**Iris Murdoch**

Yes, they kissed more than once, they cuddled with more intention to be something more, and yes they confessed to each other a small part of their feelings.

Their confession sounded like they had a crush, when it was everything but a crush.

They _loved _each other with burning passion, but it was hard to speak it up, to let it out and feel the emotions flow, it was hard for them, it really was.

Sollux and Eridan were in Sollux's room laying there in the bed together, cuddling.

"So, is it official?" – asked Eridan to Sollux while he brushed Sollux's hair.

"What?" – asked Sollux while getting back to earth after feeling like a cat been petted.

"Us, this; this ship" – started Eridan to mumble trying to be discrete.

"Us; Yes, and what ship?" – answered Sollux smiling.

"Y'know, our ship…" – Eridan started to explain. " Erisol" ended Eridan while making the 'imagination' thing like SpongeBob.

Sollux looked at him confused.

"_What the fuck is he thinking?" – _asked Sollux to himself.

"So it finally sailed, and it official?" – asked Eridan.

"Yes it has sailed and it's not official, it's canon" – answered Sollux mocking Eridan, since he started speaking like a tumblr shipper.

"I'm so happy Sol, Erisol is **canon**" – started cheering Eridan while he hugged Sollux.

Sollux only laughed at how cheerful Eridan was at the moment.

"We better get breakfast, my Solluxander" – declared Eridan while he stood up and smirked at Sollux.

Sollux blushed furiously, "Don't call me that!" – yelled Sollux embarrassed.

Eridan laughed, and headed to Sollux's side of the bed. - "Come on now, Solluxander" - was the last thing he said before picking up Sollux and carrying him like a princess.

"Wha- Don't call me that ED!" – said Sollux while struggling, unable to get down, and finally, giving up so he let himself been threaten like a princess.

Sollux was embarrassed, treated like a princess, petted like a cat, and kissed like a lover.

"_What now?" _– asked Sollux to himself. – "_This can't get even more fairy tale like" _

He was wrong, it could, it absolutely could be more like a Fairy Tale, and even more if it was with Eridan Ampora, himself.

Finally, Eridan placed Sollux in a chair, carefully.

"I don't like been treated like a princess ED" – pouted Sollux.

"But still you don't complain" – answered Eridan, while holding Sollux's chin with his right hand. – "Or am I wrong?"

Sollux blushed furiously, he was right absolutely right.

"No, you're not" – answered Sollux embarrassed.

Eridan grinned, and placed his lips on Sollux's.

Sollux hugged him while they kissed, and finally, when they broke apart their lips.

"And what are we going to have for breakfast Cap?" – asked Sollux while teasing Eridan about his recent behavior on the "ship".

"Something really especial, **princess **Solluxander" – answered Eridan teasing him in response.

"I told you I don't like to be called like that; ¿¡And why princess?!" – asked Sollux while he blushed furiously again.

Eridan laughed and proceeded to start making breakfast.

Their relationship changed a lot, it was more open, more free, more lovely.

* * *

I made the tumblr reference since I'm pretty much like that, and I spend most of my time in there eue'.

Review please? It will make me a better writer 3


	14. Plans for a date

A few weeks passed by, they were a couple, except it was secret.

Their friends didn't know a thing, not even the smallest and useless thing, just a 'they are roommates'.

In some time between those weeks, a new six flags like park was opened, with really cool games like "SBURB" and "The Ancestors".

Sollux was dying to go there, he could have gone with Aradia to the park, but he wanted to go with Eridan, since there was a couple only attraction called "Quadrants".

It sounded pretty weird for its kind.

They were sitting on the living room Eridan watching the TV, while Sollux was seeing images of the park in his laptop.

Eridan started sensing how happy Sollux looked in front of the laptop, his eyes shining like a child in front of the best candy ever.

"What are you doing?" – asked Eridan out of curiosity, while he leaned into Sollux's side of the couch.

"Seeing images, why?" – answered Sollux with a hoping tone.

Eridan looked cautiously, captivating every single of Sollux's facial expressions.

"Images about what, if you don't mind my question Sol" – Eridan said.

"Oh? No I don't mind" – answered Sollux. – "I'm seeing images of a new park"

"And you want to go there?" – asked Eridan smiling.

"Yeah, kind of" – answered Sollux as he started entangling his fingers.

"And where is it located?" – asked Eridan as he hold one of Sollux hands untangling his fingers.

"It was opened here in the city" – answered Sollux smiling brightly as he blushed.

Eridan let out a laugh, not a teasing one, just a happy, content, and joyful laugh.

"D-don't laugh at me, ED!" – claimed Sollux while blushing nervously.

Eridan ceased laughing, and wiped a little tear off his eye. "I'm not laughing at you, I'm just happy for meeting you".

Sollux blushed even more as he stared blankly at him.

"So, you really want to go, Sol?" – asked Eridan.

"Yeah, I really want to" – answered Sollux looking shyly down.

"Then, it's a date" – announced Eridan smiling brightly.

"Huh?" – Sollux asked, if it was even considered a question.

Eridan smiled, and turned to see Sollux right into the eyes.

"I am truly glad, for been lucky enough to meet you" – whispered Eridan while he was close to Sollux, and then kissed him.

It was a real date, and it was the official one for they ship.

Yeah, it sailed, and it was sailing gracefully through the fandom ocean.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates, I hope you forgive me ;A;. School was eating must part of my time /gross sobbing.

Reviews are always helpful, if I made a mistake, please notify me, be reviewing me. :3


	15. The date

The first date of the couple, they were making this happen.

The six flags-like park that Sollux was dying to go, he was excited about it, and also ' THE QUADRANTS' the couples only attraction, was making him nervous.

Everything set, a free day, and a great quantity of money to spend on games and food, just in case.

Eridan drove all the way to the park, and Sollux only went as a co-pilot.

"Why are you driving, ED?" – pouted Sollux like a brat.

"Because I'm you boyfriend, plus I'm older and I must take care of you" – answered Eridan as he brushed Sollux's cheek when there was a red light.

Sollux blushed and felt enchanted.

"¡¿_Why am I feeling like a fucking princess?!" _– wandered Sollux in his mind.

While Sollux was out of his mind, Eridan took advantage of the long time that the red light would take to turn green.

Eridan stole, not a soft and careful kiss from Sollux's lips but a deep and romantic kiss instead, taking him by surprise.

Between airless DNA sharing mouth-to-mouth, Sollux was able to say three words.

"ED, Green light" – were Sollux's words before been released from such kiss that was literally, breath taking.

Eridan kept going, Sollux's was breathing as he was just about to drown in the sea.

Eridan didn't say nothing just from time to time smirked at Sollux.

After a while, Sollux's finally regained his breath, and sighed in relief.

"¿¡Why did you did that?!" – asked Sollux blushing furiously and embarrassed like a high school girl.

Eridan laughed – "¿why not? Besides, you didn't like it?" – asked Eridan between laughter.

"I-I actuallylikedit" – answered Sollux shyly.

"I can't hear you, Sol" –teased Eridan.

"I said, Iactuallylikedit" – answered Sollux louder.

"What?" – teased Eridan more.

"I ACTUALLY LIKED IT, ED" – shouted Sollux red as tomato.

Eridan laughed, as he smirked at Sollux.

After a little more teasing, they finally arrived to the park.

It looked like Sollux forgot about all the teasing, and suffocating kisses, he was feeling like a little kid in there.

Eridan felt happy, imagine how beautiful would it be to see your loved one happy like a kid.

They went into every single one of the rides they could and for the last but not less important the most famous attraction of the park.

'THE QUADRANTS'

The two of them bought the tickets, the ticket-guy glared at them, like they were freaks, and as response, just to tease the guy, and for fun to him, Eridan kissed Sollux in front of the guy, and so, they proceeded to take their ride.

Sollux was laughing loudly "The guy almost flipped all of his shit".

"Yeah, that's what happens when someone acts like we were freaks" – said Eridan darkly.

Sollux remained silent at Eridan's comment, he didn't knew much about his past, but he loved him anyway.

"Let's enjoy the ride, ED!" – said Sollux as he holded onto one of Eridan's arms like a girl.

They finally were in the ride, it started going through a clubs shaped frame that said AUSPISTICE.

"_Wow, weird way to start but, okay_" – Eridan thought.

Then they entered through the diamond shaped frame, which said MOIRAILS.

"Hey, this is like best friends, Sol" – Eridan said as he pointed the characters coming out of bushes and stuff.

"Yeah kind of" – answered Sollux as he remained leaning against Eridan's shoulder, like falling asleep.

"Wake up, or I'll harass you when we get home" – teased Eridan.

"Okay! I'm up!" – announced Sollux cheerfully.

And after that they entered into another, this time, spade shape and it said KISMESIS.

"Wow what the fuck" – said Sollux.

Eridan laughed at Sollux's reaction after just spending five seconds in there.

Finally; they were reaching the end of the attraction.

When a heart shaped frame, red as you can imagine which said MATESPRITS, glowed.

Sollux looked around, and he just said – "This is our quadrant ED"

Eridan smiled, and leaned his head in Sollux's head.

A song started playing, Ray Charles, "I can't stop loving you".

Sollux started falling asleep in Eridan's arms, silently, but he was happy and Eridan was too.

And they kept going, until they reached the end which said in purple and yellow glowing letters HOPE YOU LIKED IT, GOOD LUCK.

They kept going. Together.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long /gross sobbing, i spent all of this time thinking about it but no time, stupid school QnQ.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome 3


	16. Becoming one in heart and soul

He felt the mattress on his back, how did he get there? Were they on the apartment?

The rooms, it smelled different from his, were was he; he couldn't define where he was until he heard a familiar voice.

"So you are finally awake?" – said Eridan while being all over Sollux in bed, in a possessive position, blocking view from anything else that wasn't him.

"Is this your room?" – asked Sollux embarrassed.

"Yes" – answered Eridan proudly.

"Thanks for carrying up to here, so I'll go to my room, Good night" – said Sollux as he stood up from Eridan's bed.

"Oh no, You're not leaving" – announced Eridan to Sollux as he grabbed Sollux's arm and pulled him back to the bed as he positioned himself to have him under his domain.

Sollux was embarrassed, "_¿What do I do know?" _ Sollux asked to himself while he was in the most awkward position.

Eridan's crotch was against his butt, something growing in there, it make him, strangely, feel aroused.

"Uh, ED, what's the meaning of this?" – asked Sollux blushing.

"I told you, if you fell asleep I was going to harass you when we got home" – answered Eridan, smirking.

Sollux blushed furiously, this time feeling more need to escape.

"B-but I don't feel ready for the next step!" – answered Sollux nervously, making up excuses.

"¿Are you sure; because I think you are ready as I am" – teased Eridan as he slided his hand between Sollux's shirt and torso.

"Really Sol; you don't think we are ready?" – He kept teasing him as he finally had both hands feeling, touching Sollux's torso, inciting him into go with the flow.

"ED, I-I… please not yet" – answered Sollux with his eyes full of burning lust been kept captive.

Eridan stared into his boyfriend bi-colored eyes and then kissed his neck, leaving love marks on purpose, just for teasing him.

Sollux was trembling from how sensitive he was.

A smirk was written all over Eridan's face.

"You want to continue?" – asked Eridan to Sollux.

Sollux looked into his eyes, lustful look, the desire that was captive, had just been released; after all, Sollux was a virgin so it was easy to make him aroused.

"P-please…Eridan" – was the last thing Sollux said before changing everything into small moans and saying his boyfriend's name in a low voice, almost unheard.

It was obvious, that Eridan's libido meter went to the top by just hearing such trembling and needy voice, pleading him and saying his name, not only an 'ED' but a 'Eridan'.

He approached to Sollux, positioning himself over him, finally being able of taking off Sollux's shirt, and his.

Sollux looked down, trying to hide his eyes from Eridan's, afraid of being any more tempted than he was already.

Eridan noticed this, so he tracked his hand from Sollux's belly to his chin, in a straight line, producing to Sollux's to lift his head, blushed, nervous, aroused, vulnerable, and even more things.

Eridan smiled sweetly, making Sollux to smile to, and after finally getting Sollux to smile, he finally was allowed to steal a kiss that from shy and innocent it went way far from that.

They kept going through it; they could hear the city speaking, the claxons of the cars and the laughter of people, the music from the disco near the building.

But even from all the sounds that they heard, they would only listen to each other, while they whispered, "_Why is it you the only one that makes me feel like this"…_

Eridan stayed away from Sollux's pants, until he couldn't even bear the growing sensation in his pants.

He finally undressed Sollux, there was the person he loved the most, naked, and wanting him to be the only person he would turn into one heart and soul.

Sollux was nervous, but embarrassed, not anymore, He was with the person he fell in love with, they were just about to become one, yeah, and it felt like a dream for both of them.

Sollux kissed Eridan softly, inviting him to continue, he was allowed to be the one, who will take over his body, his first experience, his first one and only true love.

* * *

woah, sorry for the amount of time it took this update, i'm even falling asleep right now..Enjoy! it's divided in two or more parts btw.

Reviews are always helpful! I would appreciate your comment on my work!


	17. Becoming one in heart and soul II

The room was filled with the creaks of the bed, soft moans and whimpers from both of them.

The sweat make it go slowly and in a sweet, slow and soft pace, Sollux hold to Eridan's back, Eridan was all over him both of them feeling the ecstasy of being one.

"_I want you to only think about me, all the time; I want to keep you here with me, forever, Sol" _Eridan thought, insecure about saying it out loud, he kept it to himself.

Sollux wasn't able to think clearly, his mind was full of Eridan, he was just into this more than nothing, and he felt strangely happy about it.

They kept the same pace for a while, and then speeding it up, Eridan being careful of not hurting Sollux or hurt him, he treated him like something fragile, handling him with care and affection, was his purpose to keep his precious treasure within him.

Sollux hold tightly to Eridan now, moaning louder than before, begging Eridan and saying his name between the "oh god" that escaped from his lips from time to time.

The city was loud, and its sound were annoying, both for both of them it was a symphony that was accurate to everything related to what they were doing, no matter what.

Eridan intended to leave all the hickeys he could make in his boyfriend's skin.

Sollux didn't care; the pleasure was his distraction, hickeys? I'll threat them later, was his attitude towards Eridan's purpose.

The pace was finally slowing down; they were at their limits, about to come, they enjoyed the last moments before dividing after being one for the very first time.

Finally, they weren't connected anymore, but still together, they looked at each other, panting.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, and then they were laughing for no reason, they were just _happy._

The laughter decreased to a simple laugh and then just some giggles.

"Y'know Sol, this is the first time in a really long time that I've been so happy I could die" – Eridan spoke up, looking at the ceiling and then looking back at Sollux, both of them blushed.

"I'm glad, if this relationship wouldn't be making neither of us happy, it would be…" – Sollux changed into a gloomy tone – "useless"

Eridan eyes grow wider in surprise, he didn't need to know how much pain both of them had to go through, they were together now, and they could be each other's shelter and home by just sharing a smile.

"Sol…" – Eridan called him as he stood up in bed.

"What is it ED?" – Sollux asked worried as he stood up too.

"Listen, I have something I've wanted to say in a really long time since we met." – Eridan said in a serious tone.

Sollux remained silent, swallowed hard as his fears and worries started to pop up in his head, his insecurity increasing.

"I…" – Eridan continued. – "Oh cod, this is so hard to say" – He took his hand to his face and then removing it to speak up again.

Sollux stared at him, fearful of the words that may or may not hurt him.

"I love you, Sol, I really do" – Eridan announced as he grabbed Sollux's hands between his.

Sollux blushed as tears of joy were streaming down his face.

"I love you too Eridan" – he answered back, breathless. He tackled him in a hug in bed, Eridan smiled, he said it, and his feelings were returned.

Sollux was almost sobbing from the happiness, he loved him, and he loved him too, what could have been better? Now he felt secure and it felt great.

* * *

Short, but I tried my best, sorry if it doesn't please you, a review is helpful :3.

Maybe I'm going into a hiatus to do my homework and maybe start another story; so, still not official.


End file.
